


为你绽放的红玫瑰

by kiii17



Series: 红玫瑰 [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Chinese Translation of A Red Rose Blooms For You: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142915一片红玫瑰花瓣落在他面前的那杯威士忌里，他想笑，因为这他妈当然得是玫瑰。然后他想哭，因为这他妈当然得是玫瑰。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: 红玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664083
Kudos: 14





	1. 落下的第一片花瓣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Red Rose Blooms For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142915) by [Sootgremlins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins). 



> I contacted the author here/授权链接: https://youre-in-the-jungle-baby.tumblr.com/post/612261378875703296

一片红玫瑰花瓣落在他面前的那杯威士忌里，他想笑，因为这他妈当然得是玫瑰。然后他想哭，因为这他妈当然得是玫瑰。

他抬起眼睛，祈祷没人看见花瓣从他的嘴里飞出来。他运气很好，房间里只有在扶手椅上昏睡过去的Steven，而他确信Steven短时间内不会醒来。于是他把花瓣捡出来，甩去上面的酒滴，拿在手中端详。这是片很美的深红色花瓣，几乎像是染了血，它太薄了，似乎他呼出的气都会使它颤抖。他用手碾碎花瓣，把碎屑塞进破洞牛仔裤的口袋里。这不是件好事。

由于某些原因，他知道发生了什么。他记得母亲讲起过花吐症，这对儿时的他来说几乎像个玩笑，像个童话故事。因为他从没想象过自己会咳出花瓣，轮到谁也轮不到他啊。今天之前，一切都只是故事，他甚至不认识任何一个咳出过花瓣的人。他怎么会有这样的运气？

他试图保持冷静，但他几乎能感觉到自己的肺紧缩成一团，然后他又吐出一片花瓣，依旧殷红如血。

他从沙发上跳起来，向厨房冲去，把花瓣塞进空的啤酒罐里，然后他紧紧抓住料理台的边缘，指节攥得泛白。他用另一只手把头发拨到脑后，觉察到后颈上的汗水正逐渐增多。去他的，去他的花瓣，还有去他的Axl Rose（你想要他，脑中有个声音向他低语）。

他环顾乱糟糟的厨房，仅剩的那点食物散落在肮脏的料理台上，被不同种类的酒瓶团团围住，大多数的瓶子都空了。他知道是谁，单恋并不是种容易视而不见的东西，要不然还能是谁呢？

问题在于，Axl不会爱人，所以他反正也没机会。事实上，Axl绝大多数时候都在勉强忍受他的队友和朋友们，萌生爱情显然是不可能的。虽然Slash内心深处觉得Axl肯定也像剩下的人一样去爱，去感到难过，但谁会爱自己呢？他当然可以去找个女孩共度一晚，但想要更多？那就没可能了。因为没人想要他这种醉醺醺的瘾君子，在乐队里弹吉他的钱连买饭都不够。

或许一段时间之后就没事了，他对这种病没什么了解，或许只要他假作无事发生，一段时间后就会过去。他的嗓子疼，于是他咳了两声，又一片红色花瓣落在料理台上。他把花瓣拿起来塞进同一个啤酒罐里，然后他转过身，离开了厨房。

在客厅昏暗的灯光下，他差点绊倒，Steven被他从椅子上抱起来时连动都没动一下，他先把鼓手抱回相应的卧室，然后悠闲地向自己的卧室走去。他在破烂的床垫上躺下，感到花刺已经扎进了心口。


	2. 真情流露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他起身时感到胸闷，操，这不是他磕多了之后做的噩梦。

他被正在房间里回荡的一声巨响吵醒，有人在尖叫，然后一连串的脏话穿透了他卧室便宜的木门。他咕哝着翻了个身，伸手去够床头柜上的饮料。那是杯半温的啤酒，不是水，但现在还有什么区别呢？又传来了什么东西摔碎的声音，他眯起眼睛，望向从走廊透进门缝的微光。

他起身时感到胸闷，操，这不是他磕多了之后做的噩梦。

在他记起昨晚之前，他曾短暂地感到喜悦。但现在他跌跌撞撞地爬起来走出卧室，冲到走廊尽头的卫生间里，反锁上门，然后在水池边咳得几乎干呕起来，潮湿的花瓣落在肮脏泛黄的洗手池里。这感觉糟透了，他低下头望着那些花瓣，一片、两片、三片、四片——都是纤弱的玫瑰。他打开水龙头，目送花瓣消失在下水道里。它们在他嘴里留下丝丝苦味，于是他往水池里吐了些口水。然后他深吸一口气，转过身去，该面对整个世界了。

他沿着走廊走下去，不知不觉来到了厨房（他的脑子没那么不清醒，但也差不多了）。他在房间里听见的尖叫声在狭小的空间里戛然而止。他就应该立刻回身走人，在这栋房子里，对付接近尾声的争吵不是件容易的事。而且看起来，这次Izzy和Duff是来真的。

“——你他妈觉得这是个好主意？上帝啊，你真是个白痴，你知不知道会发生什么事？”Duff叫道，猛地把一个碗摔在台子上。Slash正考虑迅速从厨房里撤退，因为Duff和Izzy很少吵架，与剩下三人不同，他们没那么疯，在彼此面前尤其冷静。

“哦，对不起，我们不能都像你一样不食人间烟火！我只有这样才能赚到钱，才能付得起房租！”Izzy尖声叫道，平日里沉着的举止荡然无存。好吧，是关于Izzy贩毒的事。Duff和Izzy在这件事上无法达成共识，虽然Duff也用毒品，但他不同意Izzy自己去卖。

Slash心里清楚Duff对毒贩没意见，他只是不愿Izzy成为其中之一。又过了好一段时间Slash才想明白，那是因为Duff在乎Izzy，因为Duff知道做这行通常的结局是什么。

Slash蹑手蹑脚地溜走，他一踏进客厅，就听见身后又传来碗碟摔碎的声音。他倒进椅子里，揉揉眼睛，他能感到某种温热的东西又在嗓子里越攒越多，他用力咽了咽口水，忽然想喝杯酒。

不确定过了多久（或许只有几分钟）之后，Steven走进客厅，一边打呵欠一边说：“说实话，我都想不起昨晚是怎么回到床上的了。”Slash不由得露出微笑，今天是周日，他们都不必工作，本来这是个去录音棚的好机会，但今天似乎是不可能了。他们在客厅里默默地坐了一会儿，直到Izzy从厨房出来，直接冲出了家门，只留下摇摇欲坠的门框。过了一会儿，Duff也出现在门廊里，看起来比平常更沮丧疲惫。他靠在门框上，用手挠着打结的长发。

“有时候我真恨那个混蛋。”Duff自言自语道，Slash听不出他声音里的怨恨。又是一个这样的早晨，又是一次这样的争吵。有时Duff在乎得太多了，仿佛要靠他一个人，把剩下四个人满不在乎的态度都补偿回来。Slash清楚，Duff明知这样下去没有结果，也无法不动感情。

Steven觉察到这种气氛，不自然地在沙发上挪动了一下。“Axl昨晚回家了吗？”Duff眨眨眼，终于回过神来，扫了一眼卧室的方向，似乎在努力回想。Duff简直像只护短的母鸡（天知道他们有多需要他照顾）。Slash也没见Axl回来，没听见他标志性的摔门声，或是穿过客厅时的沉重脚步。

“我没听见他进门。”Duff叹了口气说。Slash用牙抵着舌头，努力不让自己说出会惹怒Duff的话。Steven耸耸肩，在破旧的沙发上伸了个懒腰，露出肚脐。然后他侧躺到沙发里，舒服地哼了一声。

“或许去哪个妹子家了。”Steven笑道，Slash的血压随之飞快升高。他知道Steven只是开个玩笑（虽然很有可能说出了真相），试图舒缓客厅里的气氛，但他现在不想听这个。Duff心不在焉地点点头，再次目不转睛地向门外望去。

“很可能是吧。”


	3. 我们会好起来的（我保证）

Slash在自己的卧室里待了一整天，其间咳出十三片花瓣。Duff二十分钟前穿上夹克出门去了，嘟囔着要去买酒的那套鬼话（扯淡，他就是去找Izzy了）。Steven也溜了出去，很有可能是去找人一起嗑药。于是家中只剩下Slash和他那堆花瓣作伴。

他拿起吉他，不太热情地试图创作新的旋律，却毫无灵感。他没法停下来思考，而是一遍遍地弹同一段旋律，直到双手疼痛。他没法继续往下想。终于，他把这烦人的乐器扔回床上，用手捂住脸。

于是他在家里来回踱步，他盯着客厅里的电话，甚至把听筒拿了起来，但没有拨号。他能给谁打电话呢？即使他忽然病倒，他也不知道该联系谁（不过现在更接近情感方面的紧急情况）。

门口传来些响声，有人正从门廊往屋里走。Slash正准备去看那是谁，就被胸口的一阵疼痛打断，他冲进卫生间里，飞快地锁上门，一边靠在墙上咳嗽，一边努力捉住落下的花瓣，他能听见Axl正在外面对着空荡荡的房子大叫，Slash听见了自己的名字，但他现在无法集中注意力。他把花瓣扔进水池里，急匆匆地打开水龙头，确保它们全都被冲进下水道里。

“出来啊！我知道你在里面，我没那么蠢。”Axl叫道，Slash咽了咽口水，打开卫生间的门。Axl的脸离他只有三英寸左右。

“我的天！”Slash厉声说道，把Axl向后推了推。红头发的主唱抬起头大笑起来，Slash哼了一声，从他身边走过去。对于一晚上没回家的人来说，Axl看起来还挺不错的。他跟着Slash走进厨房，把手伸到台子上那袋不太新鲜的面包里。

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”Slash努力让自己听上去漫不经心。Axl瞥他一眼，勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“哈，昨晚我遇到了一个女孩。她真是——靠，她真是漂亮极了。她给我——”Slash朝Axl扔了个空啤酒罐，差一点砸到他的头，并成功地让他住嘴。

“当心点。”Axl吼道，把涂了花生酱的面包塞进嘴里。

Slash耸耸肩，抱臂靠在料理台上说：“你分享得太多了。”Axl也耸了耸肩，从拇指上舔去最后一点花生酱，Slash不得不转开视线，他不想被Axl弄得像个青春期的男孩一样兴奋。

“你想出去转转吗？”Axl又回去找吃的了。

“你才刚到家。”Slash觉得自己听起来有些过于烦躁。Axl抬起头看他一眼，仿佛根本没听见这句话。

“去那家中餐馆？我们有段时间没去了。”Axl说，Slash咬了咬口腔内侧，Duff两天前才为他们带了中餐。

“好吧。”他挠了挠头说。Axl莞尔一笑，又去另外一个壁橱里翻找。现在才四点，在Axl把他拽出门之前，他还有点时间去换衣服。

他走回卧室，把自己锁在房里。Clyde在笼子里紧紧地蜷成一团，正安然入睡，完全属于另一个世界。Slash觉得这样也挺好，至少蛇不会咳出花瓣。

不巧的是，他发现自己又忽然想咳嗽了。于是他用一只胳膊抵住墙，更多的花瓣从嘴里落到地板上。他怒视着地板上五颜六色的斑块，用脚踢了踢它们。

他从地上抓起条破洞不那么多的牛仔裤穿上，短暂地考虑是否要打理一下头发。随后他去门口套上靴子，屋子里又陷入一片奇怪的寂静，他有些担心Axl是不是在哪里晕倒了。

Axl在他决定好先去哪个房间查看之前回来了。“好了，我们走。”Axl打开大门，让下午的阳光照进肮脏的屋内。Slash几乎能感到温度的变化（也可能只是新鲜空气）。在他抬脚时，Axl已经走出门去。每一刻对Axl来说都是新的挑战，他会为小事发火，大事却让他平静如常，他的很多反应都是你无法解释的。要是你觉得他每次的情绪波动都是你的错——那你只是给自己找不痛快而已。

~~~

Slash跟在Axl身后走了十分钟，他们隔着令人安心的距离。别离他太近，也别离他太远。当Axl放慢脚步时，Slash逐渐跟上他，走在他身边。他们前进的节奏惊人地合拍。太阳缓缓落山，路边的霓虹灯渐次亮起，Axl的身形愈发显得小了，在微驼的背脊下，他的皮衣仿佛大了一号。

Slash甚至没有注意到，他们早已路过了餐馆。

“你觉得我们能做到吗？”Axl看了一眼Slash，问。

“什么？”Slash低头紧盯着自己的靴子。

“乐队，你觉得我们有一天会出名吗？”

“当然。”

“你怎么知道。”Axl突然停住脚步，用眼睛瞪着Slash。因为我了解你，他想说，但他又把这句话咽了下去。

“为什么不会呢？”

“我不知道啊，你看看四周！我们是一群醉醺醺的瘾君子，而我们身边全是这样的乐队。操，我们一场表演能有二十个人来都是撞了大运。”

这不寻常。Axl永远不会怀疑自己，他就算一条路走到黑，也不会承认自己做错了。他之前从没有想过退缩，为什么现在会这么想？能对Slash说担心他们不会出名的大有人在，但不会是Axl。他们身边有车疾驰而过，行人或是与他们擦肩，或是从商店和酒吧门口鱼贯而出，还有人站在昏暗的灯光下。

Axl再次看向他，期待着什么，期待一个回答。Slash没有回答。该死，他对Axl没什么可说的（至少没什么能说的）。他觉得嗓子干巴巴的，不知是由于玫瑰，还是由于与Axl的对视。于是他们继续往前走。

他们沉默着慢慢向回家的方向走。当Slash躲进一条小巷咳嗽时，Axl甚至没有过问，但他的速度足够快，Axl什么也没看见。他现在越来越擅长这个了。

当他们终于到家时，Axl用的力气足够让门框晃动，他迅速脱掉靴子，冲进屋内。而Slash站在门外，摸索口袋里的烟和打火机，他飞快地把烟点燃，然后把打火机塞回口袋里。空气渐渐凉下来，灯光把夜空照得微微亮起，他闻到城市与香烟的气味。

然后他有些犹豫地走进门，用Axl几分之一的力气把门关上。屋里一片寂静，污浊的空气沉重地包裹住他。没人在他们之前到家，他在摇摇欲坠的沙发上躺下，把烟灰弹进茶几上的烟灰缸里。当他感到胸口发紧时，他用牙咬住舌头，只要他不呼吸，他就不会感觉难受了。问题是他不能永远不呼吸，咳出的花瓣看起来比前一晚更大了一些，他把花瓣都塞进口袋里。

他抽到第三根烟的时候，门又一次开了。一个脸色很差的Duff站在门口，他的头发乱糟糟的（是因为他一紧张就会弄乱自己的头发吗？他为什么紧张？）Slash注意到的第二件事是Izzy 没跟在Duff身后。

哦，Duff的头发现在就情有可原了。

“Slash，”Duff气喘吁吁、又带着点希望地问，“Izzy回来了吗？”这问题并不出乎他的意料，Slash舔了舔嘴唇，Duff似乎一直在不断说服自己，Izzy只是在他之前到家了。

“抱歉，家里只有我和Ax。”他试图让自己听起来轻描淡写，Duff的脸色变得更加难看。

“哦，好，我就是随便问问。”他说，但他显然并不好。随后Duff溜进厨房，把Slash一个人留在客厅里。已经很晚了，对这栋房子的住户来说算不上晚，但已经很晚了。Slash站起身，绕过地上的披萨盒，在回自己卧室的路上，他发现Axl的卧室门开着。

他能看见Axl坐在那张破床垫旁边，用手抱着膝盖，双眼没有聚焦的地方，只是迷茫地瞪视着前方。Slash心里有个声音尖叫着让他继续往前走，但他无视了这个声音，把门推得更开。Axl没有抬起眼睛。

又是一个这样的夜晚。

Slash走进房间，在Axl身旁坐下。他们并肩靠在墙边，这感觉对得让他心痛。或许这是他的幻觉，但Axl慢慢地靠到他身上。

“我们会好起来的。”Slash说。Axl一言不发，没人知道他是否在听。


	4. 注意到别的事

他撞见这样的情景完全是意外。半夜里他忽然惊醒，又咳出一些花瓣，当他走进厨房时，花瓣已经被他在手心搓成小彩球。

他看见Axl坐在厨房的料理台上，Izzy站在他张开的腿间。Slash差点就转身走了，但他注意到他俩还都穿着衣服。一丝嫉妒涌上心头，让他有些难受（也可能只是更多的花瓣？）。

然后他注意到Axl青紫的眼睛和苍白的脸，身上那件破旧的空中铁匠T恤勾勒出他的曲线，领口处被撕破了，像是布料被伸展到了极限后才裂开。几百万种可能划过他的脑海，Axl和人打架了？和Izzy？他不愿去想象Izzy为什么会把Axl打成这样，他不会去想。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”他开口问道，Izzy猛地回头看他，嘴唇抿成一条细线。隔着半个厨房，Slash都能听见Axl咽口水的声音。

“没什么事。”Axl脱口而出，啊，这真令人放心。Slash把头发捋到脑后，眯起眼睛辨认Izzy手里的东西，是一条包裹着冰块的毛巾，这依然不是Izzy的不在场证明。Slash还处在半梦半醒的状态下，但他觉得即使在自己完全清醒的状态下，这种事也不容易对付。

“他就是又和别人为点破事打了一架。”Izzy把毛巾放到料理台上，向后退了两步。Slash捕捉到Axl投向Izzy的目光，但他读不懂。是困惑？还是感激？要是能有人告诉他到底发生了什么就好了。

“嗯。”Axl将目光转回地板。他从料理台上滑下来，光脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上。“谢了。”他拍了一下Izzy的肩，拖着脚向门口走去。Slash怒瞪一眼Izzy，而Izzy丝毫没有退让地直视着他。

“真的，我没事。”Axl挤出一个根本不可信的笑容，离开厨房时与Slash擦肩而过，他沿着走廊走向卧室，脚步声渐不可闻。Slash又一次抬眼望向Izzy，而Izzy抱臂站在稀薄的光下，一动也没动。

“你打算告诉我是谁把他打成那样吗？”Slash问。

“不知道，我没跟他在一块。”Izzy平板的语气只让Slash感到焦躁，和剩下几人不同，Izzy不那么容易生气，他永远无比冷静。

“行吧。”Slash握紧了拳头里的花瓣，在他的大力挤压下，花瓣已经不成模样。Izzy眨了两下眼，然后转身离开了厨房。

Slash吐出一口气，他将花瓣扔进垃圾桶，然后闭上眼睛。Izzy不会打Axl，不会。即使真的打了，Izzy也不可能毫不挂彩。Slash又咳嗽一声，狠狠地把两片新的花瓣也塞进垃圾桶里。

~~~

第二天早晨简直是地狱（不过，在这个地狱之家里每一天都是地狱）。他醒来时枕头上有四片深红色的花瓣，每片都比前一天的更大。他们该在十一点前到租的那间小录音棚去，而现在已经十点半了。Duff占用着卫生间，于是别人都没法洗澡，只有Izzy能在Duff洗澡时进去打理头发，这个混蛋。

Axl正试图翻出没坏的食物作为早饭，Steven看上去还晕晕乎乎的。Slash低吼一声，算是打过招呼。他选择暂时忘记昨晚发生在厨房里的事，垂在眼前的头发有效地阻止了Axl的话从嘴边到达Slash的大脑。

Duff几分钟后冲进厨房，头发干干净净，衣服穿到一半，看上去比他们三位加起来还要清醒。很快Izzy也溜进厨房，他俩只用了十分钟就吃完饭一起出门了。又过了一会儿，Slash才拽上Steven，Axl走在他俩前面。由于手头的经费紧张，他们无视行人的目光，步行去录音棚。

Steven看起来糟透了，Slash没资格批评他，但至少Slash记得换上一件干净衬衫。“你得收着点。”Slash用手肘捅了一下Steven的肋骨，他只收获一个气愤的眼神。

“哈？你也得收着点。”Steven回他一句，鄙视的神情飞快消失，耀眼的笑容重新回到他的唇边。

“滚蛋。”Slash笑着推了他一把。他们重蹈覆辙，又一次回避严肃的谈话，之后再不提起这个话题。

到录音棚时，Slash已经往口袋里又塞了两片花瓣。他的对外口径是自己感冒了，没关系，反正唱歌的不是他，事实上，只有Duff在他咳嗽时投来奇怪的眼神。

他们今晚有场演出，所以他们把固定的曲目排练了几遍，直到有人注意力不集中为止。Slash反复弹着那几个音，忽然感到非常无聊，他没别的事可干，没有毒品、酒精或者女孩来转移他的注意力，于是他开始观察四周。

他观察到一些神情，Duff看Izzy的神情，以及Izzy看Axl的神情。那不止是转瞬即逝的一瞥，他们甚至不在交谈。在Izzy不注意的时候，Duff一边弹贝斯，一边紧紧地盯着Izzy。而Izzy与Axl四目相对，几乎像是较劲，比谁先转开视线去看别的地方。Slash感到头痛（或许还有心痛？）。


	5. 看看我们变成的样子

酒吧里的人比往常更多，这意味着有人专程来看他们的演出，Slash骄傲地在心里记下一笔。Axl也振奋起精神，在上台前对他笑了笑。在Axl转开视线的那一刻，Slash把含在嘴里的四片花瓣吐到地上，它们被鞋尖扫向桌下。

“你还好吗？你看起来有点不舒服。”Duff一边弹贝斯一边问他。

“嗯，我可能是感冒了。”Slash耸耸肩，Duff抬头看他一眼，似乎差点就要继续追问下去，但他没问。他们正为不同的事忧心忡忡。

“走吧，让他们看看我们的厉害！”Steven欢快地说，他激动的声线让Slash想发火，但他没法发火。

上台后的好状况只持续了十分钟。Slash祈祷奇迹能让他在台上不再吐出花瓣，但奇迹没有发生，花瓣遮住了他往常表演时的兴奋感，让情况变得复杂。

好消息是所有人的心都放在别的地方，反正他也不需要说话。坏消息是玫瑰花瓣难吃极了，他等到Axl在一首歌结束后，停下来对观众说话的时候，才一把抓过盛着（他希望是）威士忌的玻璃杯，就着酒拼命地向下吞咽。Duff向他投来一个不悦的眼神（哦，这是Duff的酒吗？）但至少花瓣不再滞留在他的嘴里了，暂时不在。

他重新让自己沉浸在音乐中，试图无视发痒的嗓子，专注于拨出对的音符。有时他会被Axl的歌声吸引，Axl的歌声与他的和弦交融在一起，顿时成为Slash耳边唯一的声音。他的直觉和肌肉记忆支撑他一首接一首地弹下去。

后半场演出比开头好一些，表演结束后，Axl向观众致谢，Steven敲出一串震耳欲聋的鼓点后，他们终于回到后台。别人都在收拾东西，而Slash晕晕乎乎地冲进卫生间，丢掉更多的花瓣。

他们离开前发生了一件事。你不事先留心是没法注意到的，但Slash注意到了。Axl变了，就像拧动旋钮让乐声变小一样，因为只变小了一点点，要是之前的声音很大，你可能不会意识到它变小了。

Axl反常地安静，他不再用话语填补沉默时的空白。Slash考虑过让Duff帮他把器材背回去，自己留在酒吧里继续陪着Axl，或许和Axl谈谈。但他没这么做，因为他不确定Axl愿意和自己谈。

又过了半个小时，他们才安全到家。Duff靠在Izzy身上，看起来有些醉了（他到底是什么时候喝醉的），而Izzy半扶半抱着Duff。他俩都太累了，一到家就各自钻回卧室。Slash正想跟随他们的脚步，却意识到Axl没有回家。他能去哪儿？没人留意到Axl离开，Axl是什么时候溜走的？

或许他想太多了，Axl可能只是勾搭上了某个女孩，或是把什么东西忘在了酒吧。没什么大事。

然而，Slash在卧室门口停下脚步，他转身走回客厅，在沙发上坐下，翻找出遥控器打开电视。反正他不太困，再熬一会儿也没关系。

他等在这里并不是因为猜疑，不，到了现在这个地步，Axl挽着某个女孩的手走进家门根本不让他感到担忧。虽然这是个让他心痛的场面，但这比他脑中浮现的另外几百种可能好多了。事实上，有一种可能是他最不愿见到的。

因为他见过那些站在街角的男孩，当然还有女孩，但吸引他注意力的是那些男孩。他们年轻又漂亮，Axl也占全了年轻和漂亮，他希望自己只是想多了。但他不蠢，他没法无视证据，活在自己妄想的童话故事里。

当他的胸口在过去一小时内第三次发闷时，思绪被迫中止。他带着不忿，把花瓣丢进空玻璃杯里，仿佛这一切不怪他自己，而是花瓣的错。然后他抬起头，继续看电视里播的老电影。

门忽然开了，他猛地抬起头，看见Axl站在门口。Axl也迅速注意到Slash，身体像被当场抓获的抢劫犯一样僵住。他死死地盯着Slash，那视线就像他的话语和拳头，能把人吞下去不吐骨头。

“Axl，”Slash把电视关掉，屋里陷入一片死寂。Axl哼了一声，Slash看不清他红色长发后的脸。

“我觉得我们得谈谈。”Slash对Axl说。

“你是我妈吗？在我晚归时等着打我的屁股？告诉你一件事，Slash，我是个成年人了，不需要你来看着。”Axl嘶声说，Slash不确定自己期待的反应是什么，但肯定不是这个。Axl的愤怒不能是这次谈话的开场白。

“Axl，我知道你在做什么。”Slash的嘴动得比大脑更快。完了，在Axl露出这种表情的时候，他显然不该这么说话。重点是他自己也不能100%确定，而尚未出错的直觉控制了他的舌头（直觉至少让他走到了今天这一步，对吧？）。

“你他妈什么意思？”Axl冷笑道，指责的语气让Slash嗅到危险的气息。

深呼吸，他不能挑起Axl的怒火：“Ax，你有事瞒着我。可乐队成员之间不该这样，你不该对我这样。”

“去你妈的。”Axl咬牙切齿地说，他向前走上一步，Slash从沙发上跳起来，可Axl却忽然向后退去，仿佛Slash刚抽出一把刀。Slash困惑极了，Axl不怕和人吵架，更不会怕Slash，他为什么要躲？

“你不能这么做！看在上帝的份上，Axl，我还以为你信任我，但我想错了，你只选择告诉Izzy。随便你吧，但惹出麻烦后别想再找我帮忙。”Slash叫道，让他生命中的一切都见鬼去吧，他生Axl的气，生所有人的气。

“你觉得我很享受吗？哈，为了让我们几个有钱吃饭，让我去街上兜售自己的身体！”Axl的眼中闪着危险的光芒，他将头发捋到一侧，露出半边脸颊。于是Slash看见了，看见他开裂的唇角和脸上新鲜的淤青。

就是这样，现在一切都摆在台面上了。

Slash想要擦去他唇上的血，帮他梳顺头发，为他补上别人遗漏掉的所有温存。可现在的Axl像只狂暴的野兽，他受了伤，龇牙咧嘴地做出生人勿近的姿态。Slash的愤怒立刻消隐无踪。

Axl试图自顾自离开，但Slash紧紧抱住了他的腰，Axl倒抽一口凉气，绝望地试图挣脱。Slash希望这不是因为Axl的肋骨上也有伤（Axl的神情表明他猜对了）。客厅里的所有声响都被放得很大，他们的耳边回响着地板的吱呀声和他们沉重的呼吸。

“Axl。”Slash轻声说道，祈祷Axl不会突然跳起来打他。Axl在黑暗中冷笑，狠狠地用手背擦去唇上的血。Slash咽下口水，努力去想下一句台词。这是他们不会说起的事，他们不会说起Izzy就在下一个街角卖毒品，回家时仿佛整个世界的重量都压在他的肩上；他们不会说起Axl夜里偷偷离去，回家时整洁的头发总变得凌乱；他们不会说起Duff出门时面带微笑，回家时只剩下皱起的眉头和肮脏的围裙。他们就是不会。

“Slash，你要教训我吗？说我和街上那群快死的婊子没什么两样？”Axl语带尖刻，双眼看向Slash身后那片黑暗，而不是什么别的地方，因为在昏暗的光线下，他的眼里没有闪着泪光，那双眼睛不会流泪。

“不。”Slash用他能做到最平静的语气说，“我可以帮你处理脸上的伤吗？”Axl凝望着他，仿佛他说的话有第二层含义，仿佛最基本的善意背后别有动机。但Slash只是轻轻拉起Axl的手，带他走到沙发旁。Axl坐倒在沙发上，双手抱紧膝盖。

Slash走进乱糟糟的厨房，拿过一条毛巾和一杯水，差点因为咳嗽把东西全掉在料理台上。回客厅之前，他把花瓣扔进垃圾桶，现在不是处理自己问题的时候。

坐在沙发上的Axl变成了很小的一团，像个经历过太多事情的孩子，他的胳膊在夜色中更细，头发则显出更深的红色。Slash跪在他身前，用一根手指小心地抬起他的头，毛巾碰到脸的时候，Slash注意到Axl向沙发里缩了缩。他把水放在沙发旁边的地上，默默地数到三，才重新抬起头去看Axl。

清理完伤口，Slash把毛巾随手扔到地上，在沙发上坐下。他等了一会儿，才缓缓朝着Axl的方向挪动。Axl谨慎又僵硬地靠在他肩上，丝毫没有平日的坚定和热情。“他们不会对我温柔。”Axl开口时，Slash深吸了一口气，“其中一半的人要看我哭才开心。之后他们不会留下来，我也不会，哦，前提是他们会带我回房间。”

小小的客厅再次陷入一片寂静。Axl的体温渐渐传到Slash身上，像冰化在酒里。Slash在等，Axl也在等。“该死，我为什么要跟你说这些？”Axl对着眼前的黑暗轻声说。

“因为我会听。”Slash答道，他还需要说什么呢？

Axl假作幽默地笑了。“只是另一个悲惨的故事，对吗？”他又沉默了一会儿，“第一次做的时候，我从没想过会有第二次，第三次，第四次，你知道吗？这只是我们找到演出机会前的救急之策，让口袋里有点钱。大多数时候我们赚的钱足够养活五个人，只不过那一周尤为艰难，我还以为这是种一次性的事。但它不是，就像你第一次吸毒，你没觉得自己会陷在里面。然而到了下一周，我们又把钱花在了天知道什么地方，于是我又面临同样的选择。你能怎么办呢？我以为我不会让他们对我做那么多事，我试图阻止他们，大多数时候都没事。我给他们口交，他们给我钱，然后我们各自走人。但有时他们会得寸进尺，我没法挣脱。”

Slash舔舔嘴唇，眨了一下眼睛。Axl又不说话了，而客厅里别的噪音没有消失。他环住Axl的肩膀，把Axl拉得更近。比起那个在台中央唱歌的Axl，现在的Axl看起来很小很小，Slash偏过头，把鼻子埋进那一头闻起来独一无二、非常Axl的红发里。

“我会再去找份工作。”Slash说。

Axl深吸一口气：“为什么？因为你可怜我？”

“不，我不可怜你，我只是知道你值得更好的。”Slash说道，他转过头，与Axl四目相对，轻轻把Axl推倒在沙发上。Axl露出想要逃离的表情，像是有人对他做过同样的事，他知道之后等待他的是什么。但Axl没有逃离，Slash也没有，他没有强迫Axl做任何事，而是在沙发剩下的空位里躺下。他们并排躺着，直到Axl的呼吸不再粗重，直到他们的心跳合上同样的节拍。

然后Axl抓住他的手，与他十指相扣。屋外风平浪静，屋内更是一片静谧。


	6. 拳头和花

他们第二天早晨没再谈过这件事。就像很多事一样，似乎他闭上嘴一切都会更好。Slash经过客厅时，Izzy意味深长地看了他一眼，但Izzy也没提起这个话题。

花瓣开始更明显地影响他的生活。Duff想帮他买感冒药，但Slash尽可能地说服他这没什么大不了的，威士忌拥有同样的药效。他们无所事事地待了一会儿，然后Steven建议他们去一个朋友的朋友家里参加派对。Slash有些不情愿，但他们还是去了。

他并不太喜欢被拽来这种派对，于是他抱着一杯威士忌坐在沙发上，摆出一副生人勿近的表情。又是一个被浪费的美好夜晚，他本可以拥有吉他和酒的陪伴，但在这儿除了看人之外无事可做。

屋子里的人很多，大多都半敞着衣服，音乐嘈杂又难听，笼罩在屋内的烟雾让他几乎闻不到别的气味。几个月前的他或许会享受这一切，但现在他正不停地往外套口袋里藏玫瑰花瓣。

Slash在一英里外就能嗅出混蛋的气息（毕竟物以类聚），而这里显然有个混蛋。最让Slash愤怒的是那个人接近Axl的方式——他比Axl身形大了好几号，Slash在人堆中一眼就能看见。Slash舔舔嘴唇，用手指有节奏地敲击沙发扶手。他低头瞥向陈旧的沙发布料和指甲上剥落大半的指甲油，现在不该介入这个，他们可能会打起来，而Axl不需要他的介入也能应付。Axl不喜欢别人看轻他。

他努力把注意力集中在Steven正说的话上，好像是关于某个女孩。即使Steven注意到Slash不在听，他也没表现出来。当Slash再抬起头时，Axl已经离人群更远了。那个混蛋几乎要凑到Axl脸上，Slash敲沙发扶手的节奏随之加快。Axl甚至没试图躲开，他只是低着头，向后退了两步。Slash不喜欢看他这样。

大多数时候，他不会鼓励Axl对陌生人大打出手，但这次是例外。Steven还在激动地喋喋不休。Izzy和Duff去哪儿了？往常他们去人多的派对时，Izzy离Axl总不会太远。

他把视线从Axl身上移开，转而去扫视人群，希望能捕捉到Duff漂成淡金色的头发或是Izzy的黑发。如果这事被Duff瞧见，他可以毫发无伤地带Axl离开（要是Slash也过去，毫发无伤的几率就变低了）。但Slash没找到他们，更糟的是，他喉咙里的花瓣越来越多，他不得不捂住嘴咳嗽，祈祷Steven别注意到这件事。现在他呼吸时都能感到在肺里振动的花瓣，他需要平常两倍的呼吸才能喘得上气。

他又瞥了一眼Axl，却发现情况急转直下。那人一手搭在Axl肩上，正把Axl向卫生间推去。Slash的血压骤然升高，他猛地站起身，扔下手边的威士忌，隔着大半个房间，他只能看见Axl脸上木然的表情。

他一路推开人群，以最快的速度冲到Axl身边。Axl递给他一个慌乱的眼神，Slash暂时愤怒得无心解读。那人转过身，轻蔑地笑了一声，Slash气炸了。

“你他妈还不滚吗？“他无视了那人比自己高至少四五英寸、身材十分健壮、可能还喝多了的事实。

“你他妈对我说啥？”那人厉声说。

“我说你可以滚了，垃圾。还要我再说慢点吗？“Slash微笑着慢慢说道。他想打架，结结实实的一拳比任何话语都要有用。Axl向他冲来，像是要把Slash从这场争斗中拖出去，但那个人为了阻止Axl，把手按在Axl的胸口。这一步可是大错特错。

Slash的拳头先碰到对方，能痛打这样一个混蛋让他心旷神怡。

然后一拳结结实实地打在他的下巴上，他向后仰头，上下牙磕在一起。这让他的视线模糊了一秒左右，但他没有倒下。然后，他身体里那个使他一刻不停地战斗，眼角漫起血红的开关被打开了。他看不见自己的下一拳打中哪里，指节的疼痛意味着这很可能是那个混蛋的鼻子。落到脸上的头发让他几乎什么也看不见，但他没有停手。

那人又一次打中他的脸，但肾上腺素剥夺了他的痛感。他猛地扑上去，把那人打倒在地，然后一拳接一拳地揍在那人脸上。他本可以把那人按在身下揍到血肉模糊，但有人把他拉起来，将他强行向外拖去。

他不记得自己是怎么被从卫生间门外拖到空无一人的后院里。等他回过神来，Duff已经把他按在屋子的外墙上，一只胳膊紧紧压住他的胸口。

“Slash！你在搞什么？冷静点。”Duff低声说道，看上去十分不快。Slash想溜，但Duff透过眼神看穿了他，利用身高优势把Slash往墙上按得更紧。“我说了，冷静点。”要是他没这么心事重重，或许他会想知道Duff为何衣衫不整。

Slash环顾四周，不屑地哼了一声。他们似乎是在房子外面。有人打开了一扇门，屋内的灯光、乐声和人声一起流入无边的夜色。Izzy拉着Steven跌跌撞撞地向他们走来。Axl在哪儿？在Duff放开他的那一刻，他立刻冲了出去。

“我操！“Duff骂道，在他冲出去太远之前揪住他的胳膊。Steven在另一边抓住他的肩膀，吐出一句他现在并不想听的话。

“Axl？”Slash咬着牙挤出几个音节。

“他没事。”Izzy说道，Slash听见这语气就想发怒。Duff的手松开了些，Slash飞快地挣脱出他的掌控。

他们四人尴尬地站在那里，直到Slash觉得自己受够了今晚这些烂事。他现在应付不了这些，应付不了这群人的疑问和指责，以及过会儿Axl愤怒的目光。于是Slash头也不回地离开，连自己该怎么回家都不清楚。但有人跟上了他，因为他身后传来脚步声，以及Steven的喊声。


	7. 急转直下

“Slash，你走慢点！”Steven对他叫道，Slash不想放慢脚步，他对那个愚蠢的派对毫无留恋。他知道所有人都在生他的气。Duff气他又和人打架，Axl气他越俎代庖，Steven气他没认真听自己说话。至于Izzy？他的存在本身估计就已经惹Izzy不高兴了。

“别跟着我。”当Steven拉住他时，Slash用力甩开他的手。

“不。”Steven的指甲陷进Slash的胳膊，力气大到足够让Slash停下脚步。他急切地嘶声说：“Slash，我担心你。你知道的吧？你都拖着我走过这么久了，无论你想说什么，我都会听。”

Slash咽了咽口水，忍不住去看Steven的眼睛，他们相识的这么多年时光仿佛都在这一望里，Slash没法无视其中的感情，他感到心中沸腾翻滚的情绪渐渐平息，取而代之的是一片空茫：“谢了。”

当他靠过去时，Steven已经用胳膊半环住他。Stevie拍着他的背，Slash知道他的脸上一定露出了笑容。真好，他有这样一个人可以拥抱，而不需要担心背后的动机。他们分开时，夜晚的凉风让Slash忍不住发抖。Steven又拍了一下他的胳膊，然后轻轻地把他往前推：“我们回家吧。”

他们沉默地并肩走了一会儿，直到Slash控制不住嗓子里的花。他飞快地蹲下身，在黑暗里半是干呕，半是咳出花瓣。然后，他在Steven明白过来发生什么事之前重新站起身。

“我靠，我还以为你没那么醉呢。”Steven微微皱起眉头，Slash不确定现在喝醉是好事还是坏事，或许利弊皆有，于是他只是摇摇头，继续往前走，过了一会儿Steven又追上来。

“要是你爱上一个不属于你的人，你会怎么办？”Slash忽然开口。

“什么，你在说哪个女孩吗？”他大笑道，“我不知道，去追她呗。你为什么要问我，她是我认识的人吗？”Slash又摇摇头，卷发在脸颊边来回晃着。他们沉默着走完剩下那段路。

~~~

第二天上午，情况迅速地变糟。Slash能应付得了几片花瓣，以及一些小小的玫瑰花苞。他的对外口径是自己感冒了。正发生的事像一路向上的过山车，爬升的速度缓慢，但总有一天会急转直下。

的确是这样。他醒来时感到口干舌燥和轻微的头痛，还不算太差。但一分钟后，在去厨房找水的路上，他突然完全无法呼吸，就像有人当胸捅了他一刀。他倒在客厅里，用手捂住胸口，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

这次他的运气很差，家里还有别人。他咳出一大团玫瑰花瓣，都洒在身边的地板上。更糟的是，这次的咳嗽完全停不下来，比以前糟糕十倍。他胸口抽痛着蜷缩在客厅的地板上。

他没听见隔壁有人对他喊话，也没听见脚步声。

当Duff走进房间，看见Slash躺在一地的花瓣里时，他的表情相当难过。Slash努力抬起头，望着Duff若有所思地走过来跪在他身边。Slash往地上又吐了些花瓣，苦涩的味道还滞留在嘴里，提醒他一切还在继续。

Duff伸出一根手指抬起他的脸，让他们的目光相遇。Slash却又低下头，嘴里不断地飘出花瓣。Duff无奈地叹了口气，帮Slash把头发捋到脑后，Slash忽然感到自己无处遁形。

“我觉得我知道是谁，但以防万一，你还是应该告诉我。”Duff小心翼翼地隐藏着情绪。

Slash下巴上沾着一片花瓣，用最凶的眼神去瞪Duff：“滚。”

“那就是Axl了。”Duff叹息道，Slash发出不满的低吼。有时他会忘记Duff有多聪明，Duff知道要是Slash爱上了某个女孩，那Slash肯定会告诉他。Slash的熟人不多，况且，Duff见过太多次Slash盯着Axl的屁股看了，这没什么别的解释。

“我操。”Duff揉着额头，仿佛正试图把所有问题赶回脑袋里。

他恨这些花，他恨整个世界。

“好，我先扶你站起来。”Duff勉强勾起嘴角，眼里没有一点笑意。Slash闭上眼睛，感到Duff小心地把他扶向厨房。Slash又想把Duff推开，又想更自暴自弃地靠在他身上。

Duff扶着他坐到一片还算干净的料理台上。一分钟后，Duff拿来一瓶伏特加和一瓶威士忌。Slash从善如流地接过威士忌。Duff就站在Slash对面，背靠着厨房中央的小岛。

Duff用那种该死的眼神盯着他，像是要把他看穿。Slash知道Duff经常做这种事，他收集语言和动作里的蛛丝马迹，用它们编织出合理的解释，再原封不动地还给别人。

Slash吞下一口威士忌，酒液灼烧喉咙的感觉暂时掩盖了其他痛苦。Duff交叉着双臂，酒瓶安稳地搁在台子上。Slash意识到，Duff在等自己的解释。那他等不到了。

“你有什么计划？”Duff伸手拈起台子上的一片花瓣，突然发问。

“有啊，但它跟你没半点关系。”Slash回敬道，Duff翻了个白眼，嘴角动了两下。Slash紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到他尝出血的味道。

“你知道吗？我对这件事的了解比你想象得多。”Duff停顿了一会儿，继续说道，“就像很多别的毛病一样，”他们之间的气氛沉闷极了，“这也是我的家族传统之一。”Duff轻笑着，看起来一点也不高兴。Slash偏了偏头，又喝了一口酒。他对自己体内正发生什么化学反应毫不知情，要是有人能给他科普一下就好了（虽然未必是好消息）。

“是吗？看看我们，一群多愁善感的家伙。”Slash叹息道，Duff勉强挤出两声笑。Slash知道Duff的家庭环境远不如Axl差，但Duff无事也不会提起。你每解开一个Duff身上的谜团，就会发觉自己又陷入新的谜团中。

Duff无奈地说：“这是种很麻烦的病。我妈曾经得过，她因此失去了她的初恋，移除花瓣会让你失去很多东西。我的一个哥哥也得过，但他的故事有个好结局。总之，你必须得做些什么，我们不能放任你去死。”

Slash又抿了一口酒，Duff也喝了一口。他不知道该说什么，于是他什么也没说。

更多的花瓣从他的喉咙里涌出来落在地上。Duff拍着他的背，手指在Slash薄薄的T恤上画圈。

Duff递给他一张纸巾，Slash把它从嘴边拿开时，上面沾满了血：“你真没多少时间了。”

“哦，Duff，谢了，我完全没想到。”Slash好不容易喘过气来。Duff打了一下他的肩膀。

“我去找Axl。”Duff叹了口气说。

“你还想要命就别去。”Slash希望自己听起来比事实上更有威胁。

“那我告诉你，我一向不在乎自己的命。”Duff耸耸肩，离开了房间。Slash又吐出一嘴花瓣，他捏住其中一片，直到手指发痛。


	8. 谷底

他的一生像个漩涡。现在选择放弃不是件好事，因为你一旦松手，你就输了。但已经没有再继续的理由，乐队和Axl就是他的一切。他宁可死，也不愿剥离掉自己对Axl所有的感情。怪不得母亲总说他固执。

他不确定Duff离开了多久，也不确定Duff还会不会回来。只有瓶中逐渐减少的酒能记录下时间的流逝。

他的手握酒瓶握得生疼，下一波咳嗽袭来时，瓶子落在地板上摔成碎片，琥珀色的酒液混着玻璃渣撒在地砖上。Slash想不起自己为什么还在厨房，所有感官都变得迟钝，他只在咳出更多花瓣时，模模糊糊地去想自己是不是快死了。花瓣出现的频率越来越高，里面还混着一些漂亮的小花苞。但它们永远不会开了，它们被早早地摘下，再也无法继续生长。假如他没这么昏昏沉沉，他满 脑子都想着花的样子一定是个好笑至极的画面。

红色的花、红色的玫瑰，他们在他的肺里开放，却到不了他的心。

他努力绕过玻璃碎片，在半米远的地方倒下。他在地上躺了一会儿，直到他听见脚步声，面前出现一双靴子，但他没力气抬头去看那个人是谁。他闭上眼睛，感到有些缺氧。

有人把他抱起来，拖着他走向另一个房间，Slash觉得是自己的卧室。有人把他放在床上，他却像不会游泳的人被扔进水中。他仍能呼吸，吸气时的疼痛比真正吸上来的气更多，而逐渐模糊的视线边缘开始出现小小的黑点。

他的胸口疼得太厉害，身体的其他部位也跟着疼了起来。昏迷似乎是他最忠实的伙伴，就像那些沉浸在酒精和毒品中的夜晚一样，它们都有相同的归宿——

黑暗。

~~~

清醒并没有给他带来如释重负的感觉，只带来更多的玫瑰。它们一簇一簇地从喉咙里冒出来，夹杂着花苞和被压扁的花瓣，似乎永无止境。他用手指紧紧揪住床单，意识到现在他一定躺在自己的床上。

然后他咳出更多的玫瑰，眼中渐渐盈满泪水。花刺撕裂了喉咙，让花瓣都染上血迹。Slash抽泣着吐掉嘴里的血，他止不住流下的眼泪，也止不住争先恐后离开喉咙的玫瑰。他会先被玫瑰噎死，还是眼泪？

Slash侧躺回床上，方便更多的玫瑰逃出他的喉咙。如果这么多年的酒精教会他一件事，那就是在你想把东西吐出来的时候，最好不要平躺。他缓缓合上眼睛，染了血的嘴唇勾起一个苦涩的微笑。他其实不喜欢玫瑰这种带着刺、叶片边沿还有锯齿的植物，它们的美丽伴随着针刺般的痛。反正，Axl是唯一一朵值得他去痛的玫瑰。

他再次闭上眼睛，这时他感到有一只手抚过他的头发。他终于死了吗？竟然真的是玫瑰杀死了他，而不是酒和毒品？他嗓子很干，仿佛仍能感到花刺刮过的痕迹。所以或许他已经死了，要是这儿还有花瓣，这儿就是地狱。

“竟然真是这样。”他听见那人低声说。是Axl，他无论如何也不可能认错这个声音。这下糟了，因为Axl也知道了，知道他因为不愿放下某段感情，宁愿被花瓣呛死。因为当你斩断根茎、摘去花瓣时，爱也会随之消逝。Slash不可能这么做，要是他看见Axl时内心毫无波动，那他就不会留在这个乐队里了，他宁死也不愿变成一具被挖去心脏的空壳，因为音乐和爱不会凭空出现，它们都得有痛苦才能破茧。

他想知道要是Axl处在他的位置上，会做出怎样的选择。

“你知道吧，你真是太蠢了。看看你自己，你快要死了。”Axl就在他面前，那个永远不会爱他、不会抱他、不会吻他的Axl。这句话在他的皮肤上烧出一个洞。

有时他会希望自己不是自己。如果他是Axl带回家的某个漂亮姑娘就好了，还有赢得Axl的心的机会。但他不是，他不是Axl想要的样子，泪水在他闭上的眼睑后蓄积。

“那就让我死吧。”他说完就被自己吓到了，因为他是认真的。他记得Duff听到这话之后的反应，但Axl竟然笑了——只有他到了这个地步还有胆子笑。

毕竟，这全是他自己的错。那双手仍在温柔地抚摸着他的头发，他意识到这一定是Axl的手，Axl的手不像他的话语那么残忍，不会把Slash的头发扯得发痛。他觉得自己的胸口稍微好受了一些。

“你知道我不可能这么做。”Axl说。为什么？足够多的人告诉过他，他一点也不重要。他只想弹吉他，连家庭都不想要，他只需要他的朋友。而现在他几乎什么都有了，他有Stevie、Duff、Izzy和Axl。

他痛苦地咽着口水，感到花瓣又开始在喉咙里积聚。Axl打破了沉默：“那个人是谁？是哪个漂亮的小婊子伤透了你的心，啊？”Axl的话语（像Axl的拳头一样）狠狠击中了他，他蜷起身体，忍不住往白床单上咳出更多的花瓣和血。Axl没有退开，他一只手拢住Slash的头发，另一只手轻柔地抚摩着他的背。他甚至从Slash嘴边摘下一片花瓣，拿到眼前仔细端详。

“这么多玫瑰？”他瞥了一眼Slash，Slash上气不接下气地瘫在床上，这显然就是胸口长了一堆植物的感觉。“Slash，你一定得告诉我。我们必须解决这个问题。”Axl嘶声说着，而Slash只能苦笑。

“你不会相信我的。”Slash努力咽下随花瓣而来的血腥味。

“先试试再说。”这是Axl准备动手打架前的语气，又要打起来了吗？要是Slash没力气抬头，他们恐怕很难打架。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

Axl从床上跳起来，眼中盛满怒火：“你他妈太自私了！你不能就这么去死，想都别想！我们乐队本该同甘共苦，好不容易一起走了这么远，你怎么能一死了之？是你告诉我，Slash，是你告诉我我们会好起来的，你说我很重要，现在却是你在玩这一出？”Axl像一根被压到极致的弹簧，随时可能爆发，他紧握着双拳，风一般地冲出门去，房门发出震耳欲聋的巨响。而Slash被独自留在卧室里，吐出更多的花瓣，他的口才向来不好，所以Axl没留下来听他说话可能是个明智的选择。

Slash平躺在床上，反正也没什么别的可做的。他选择死亡是自私吗？问题是，现在还有什么办法呢？会是谁把死讯带给他的母亲？

他想过死亡，但没想到会是这种方式。他以为毒品会在三十五岁之前杀死他，即使撑过三十五岁，之后也时日无多。不过，能成为某个炙手可热的摇滚乐队中的一员？相比于躺在简陋的屋子里、默默无闻地死去，这样的死法更令他满意。

又是一团花瓣出现在枕头上，他几乎想沉到床垫里，永远不起来。他抽抽鼻子，试图把花瓣掸掉，但它们要么固执地粘在床单上，要么留下血痕。Slash的手抖得太厉害，无法完成这个任务。

一分钟后，门又开了。Axl垂头丧气地站在门口，似乎不知如何是好。

“对不起。”Slash轻声说，他的嗓子听起来糟透了，或许正有花刺划过他的喉管，像唱针划过黑胶唱片。

“妈的。”Axl说，Slash倒在床上，不再用手肘撑住身体。地板发出吱呀的声音，床垫的边缘由于第二个人的重量而下陷，这次Axl没坐到他身边。“她真幸运。”Slash眨了眨眼，这句话是什么意思？

哦。

“是单人旁的他。”Slash说，祈祷Axl别来打他。这顿打或许是他应得的，但他会因此心碎。不过这是Slash最不该担心的问题，毕竟现在他被Axl直接打死的可能性更大。然而，Axl没有动。

“那他也很幸运。”

他的身体忽然僵住，然后猛地从床上弹起来，咳得头晕眼花，直到一朵沾满血的玫瑰离开他的嘴，落在床单上。他知道自己正在流泪。

“哦。”Axl小心地让他躺回枕头上，轻声说，“求你告诉我那个人是谁。”Axl从床头柜上拽下一张纸巾，试图擦净他下巴上的血迹。他能感到Axl拂过他的嘴唇，而血把纸巾染成深红色。这时，Slash意识到Axl正试图帮他解决问题，即使他不知道这件事完全是Slash自己的错，Slash为此一阵心痛。

Slash轻咳一声，他抬头望着Axl：“你觉得我还能为谁咳出玫瑰，Rosie？”他很多年没叫过他Rosie了。Rosie是那个来自印第安纳，当Izzy说他叫“Bill”的时候，抢白说自己叫“Axl”的少年。那时的Slash不知道该叫什么，便叫他Rosie。现在Rosie已经不存在了，取而代之的是Axl，但有的时候，他仍能透过Axl看见他的Rosie。

Slash望着Axl的脸瞬间变得苍白，和自己唇上的血形成鲜明的对比。他闭上眼睛，感到自己正沉入黑暗。呼吸变得愈发艰难，他几乎能感到胸腔里翻飞的花瓣，以及深埋进血肉、缠住心脏的花茎，随着心跳从血管里吸取血液。Axl怎么会看不出来呢？

他能吸入的空气越来越少，房间里仿佛填满了棉花，但与此同时，这儿又太过空荡。

要是他回顾自己到目前为止的一生——总体来说还不错，至少他自己是这么想的。音乐一直是他的生命，他的吉他也弹得好到能吸引别人来听的地步。和四个人一起住在这么烂的房子里听上去很糟，但其实完全不是这样，完全不是。

或许他该放手了。


	9. 至暗时刻

“不，不，不。”Axl惊恐地叫道，他捧起Slash的脸，“你快给我睁开眼睛，别想抛下这种话就溜！Slasher，你敢！”Axl摇晃着他的肩膀，Slash感到胸口发紧，呼吸困难。

“我操！”Axl尖叫起来，Slash强迫自己睁开眼睛。Axl看起来紧张极了，他的长发偏到一边，像帘子一样垂在脸颊两旁。他的神情就像那一晚Slash在沙发上抱住他时一样。Slash心里顿时只剩下无尽的怜爱，Axl像岩石上的海妖一样令人沉迷，虽然不只是Slash一个人这么想，但他觉得只有自己最珍惜Axl。

“别逼我说啊。”Axl哽咽道，眼角含泪。Slash没有足够的精力去思考这句话的含义。

Axl的指甲陷进他的肩膀里，成为Slash与外界仅剩的联系。Axl紧紧地闭上眼睛，他张开嘴，几秒钟之后才吐出词句，“我爱你，行了吧？”他停顿了一下，“我爱你，你这个蠢货。”这两句话仿佛会割破Axl的嘴。这是个残忍的玩笑吗？还是试图挽留Slash的最后努力？

但它停下了。

一切都停下了。

然后他大口喘气，像刚浮上水面的溺水者，仿佛有人先把房间里所有的空气全部吸走，然后又一股脑塞进他的肺里。他的肺胀得快要爆炸，嘴里都能尝出周围空气的味道。

这像是多年来他吸入的第一口气，他的身体终于意识到发生了什么，因为他忽然生出坐起身咳嗽的力气，这次吐出的不是鲜红的玫瑰，而是不会在舌头上留下苦涩味道的洁白花瓣。就这样，他的胸口莫名的空荡，气管变得通畅，肺也终于摆脱玫瑰花的包围。

他望着Axl，Axl仍在恐慌地瞪着他，泪水让那双眼睛亮晶晶的：“Slasher？”Slash猛地向Axl扑去，他们的嘴唇跌跌撞撞地重合，再也没有花挡在中间。Slash惊异于自己能做到这一步，他竟然没有被Axl粗暴地推开。于是他把Axl压在床上，这几乎不像是一个吻了，他们的鼻子和牙齿都尴尬地碰在一起。不过，这仍然比Slash最好的美梦更好。

在Axl开始回吻他的时候，他忍不住低声呻吟。这个吻抽走了他所有的力气，让他无法思考。他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，没有一丝空隙。只有一种方式能形容这种感觉——他和Axl很合适，他的胸口贴着Axl起伏的胸口，而Axl的双脚抵着他的背。

他们像世界末日一样接吻，事实上今天也差点就是Slash的末日。他的手开始探索Axl身体的棱角和沟壑，指尖拂过Axl绷紧的皮肤下分明的肋骨。Axl的头发很软，不像演出时那样的缕缕分明，而是柔软地贴在脖颈上。Slash把手指伸进Axl红铜色的发间，吞下Axl发出的呻吟。当他不得不为了吸气而中断这个吻时，他低头望着Axl，感到自己的心脏正安稳地跳动。仿佛有人把他从中切开，剖出赤裸的灵魂，他从未如此欣喜地迎接过Axl目光的审视。

他又哭起来，Axl为他擦去眼泪，但Slash能看见Axl脸上的泪痕，自己唇上残留的血也染到了Axl的嘴唇上。Axl用腿缠住Slash的腰，直到Slash被他拉着也倒在床上。Axl把头埋在他的头发里哭泣，偶尔发出近乎歇斯底里的笑声。他颤抖的手上下抚摸着Slash的背，指甲划过Slash的衬衫，努力试图抓住些什么。

“我还以为我要失去你了。”Axl在他颈边低语。Slash没法回答他，所以他用吻堵住了Axl的嘴。

吸气。

呼气。


End file.
